The present invention relates to apparatus for pest control, and more particularly, to an apparatus for killing and disposing of snails, slugs and the like.
In many areas of the country, snails and slugs do a substantial amount of damage to home landscaping and gardens. They are also unsightly and disturbing when accidentally stepped on. Many home owners use pelletized or powdered poisons in an attempt to reduce or eliminate the population of snails and slugs around their homes. However, such solid poisons are relatively expensive and must be frequently replenished where regular rains or water from sprinklers are prevalent. Liquid snail and slug poisons are also commercially available. However, both solid and liquid poisons present a hazard to children and pets. Also, many people do not want to risk contamination of their vegetable gardens by using such poisons. Widely dispersed shells of dead snails which result from poisons are difficult, if not impossible, to collect and dispose of. Furthermore, it is tedious to disperse snail and slug poisons around the area that is to be protected.
A snail and slug trap is the best alternative to eradication by poison. However, snail and slug traps which have heretofore been provided have been overly complex, difficult to install and empty, or not effective in attracting and killing such pests.